


A Gentleman Caller

by thisplace_ishaunted



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Dominant Bottom, Feminization, Genderplay, Kinktober 2020, Light Boot Kink, M/M, Objectification, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisplace_ishaunted/pseuds/thisplace_ishaunted
Summary: “Would you dress up for me tonight at the hotel?  I need to make a visit to Goth Spice, it’s been a while since I’ve seen her.”Or, in other words, Chris is in need of a fucktoy and Ryan is more than willing to provide.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Ryan Sitkowski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953862
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Friends in Sin Kinktober 2020





	A Gentleman Caller

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [she says she wants to bleed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222888) by [feistycadavers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistycadavers/pseuds/feistycadavers). 



> **Kinktober 2020** piece #2! How exciting.
> 
> Okay, so, this is inspired by feistycadaver's Chris feminization piece. Pretty much all of the same content warnings apply. If you might not like feminization and crossdressing and things of that nature, you should probably stay away from this one. On the other hand, if you're like me and you CRAVE THE FEMME CHRIS CONTENT, this is for you. 
> 
> This could potentially be in the same universe as that piece, or maybe not... same idea that Ryan and Chris are friends that just randomly hook up. 
> 
> I feel like Ryan being casually subby is perfect for him. Like, he just wants attention and he would never let it show in the day-to-day but call him pretty and sweetheart and this boy is going to melt into a puddle.
> 
> Also, whenever I decided to do a dominant femme Chris, I didn't realize that this was going to turn into something so SOFT. He is so soft and sweet and caring and taking care of Ryan but still objectifying him and I love it. I need this kinda Chris in my life. Blatant self insert? I would _never._
> 
> I headcanoned a new outfit for Chris for this, piecing together some other things that he has previously worn. Also, my newly headcanoned dick tattoo for Chris makes an appearance because why not? That tattoo on him would be perfect. Thanks, Marina. I really be thirsting about Chris in tights on main.
> 
> Thanks for hearing me out, now onto the show...

Ryan’s knock at the door interrupted Chris as he was putting the final touches on his lipstick. The deep purple shade that matched his smoky eye makeup made the jewelry in his lips pop in contrast. His face was done up just perfectly and it made him feel confident and sexy as hell.  
Chris stepped over to the door, opening it and welcoming in Ryan, who stood a whole head shorter than Chris in his platformed boots. Ryan took a look up and down at Chris, dressed in partly one of his stage outfits, but some extra new surprises as well.  
A cropped fishnet top covered Chris’ arms, his thumbs poking through at the end of the sleeves. Overtop, he wore his fuzzy black vest, front open and exposing his chest and bare stomach. A shiny black skirt, nearly too small to be called a skirt, sat low on his hips, exposing the symmetrical tattoos above his hipbones. Thin black tights covered his legs and led down to his fantastical platform boots that had seen years of love and wear. His boots were an extension of himself at this point, both literally and figuratively. He didn’t need the extra inches of height, but towering even further over the person underneath him made him even more powerful… and that person tonight would be Ryan.  
Ryan had always been enticed by Chris’ duality. Yes, they were great friends, casually chatting day in and day out about the band, sports, and normal friend stuff, but there was something more interesting that popped off between the two of them.  
It never seemed intentional, but they occasionally found each other in more than just a friendly position. Sometimes it was backstage at venues, sometimes in the bus bathroom, but tonight, it was in Chris’ hotel room. Usually their hook ups were not planned, but a certain bit of eye contact or a suggestive text would lead them to find some space alone where they could fuck each other into wrecked, whimpering messes. They could go weeks without mentioning it, just to hookup once again as soon as they had an inkling for one another. The cycle continued in a way that kept them both satisfied.  
The casualness and spontaneity is what kept it fun, and Ryan had peaked his head over Chris’ shoulder as he sat in a chair at the venue earlier. “Would you dress up for me tonight at the hotel? I need to make a visit to Goth Spice, it’s been a while since I’ve seen her.” Ryan’s whisper had made the back of Chris’ neck tingle.  
Now here they were: Ryan had obediently arrived at Chris’ room. It was nearly one in the morning after coming in from the venue, but sleep could wait when Chris had a gentleman caller for the evening.  
Ryan sat on the edge of the bed, the white hotel sheets still pulled and tucked tautly. He had showered and changed after the show into something comfortable before walking down the dark hotel hallway to Chris’ room. Chris locked the deadbolt of the door and slunk over to where Ryan sat.  
“How nice of you to visit. I’ve missed you,” Chris said, standing in between Ryan’s knees. His height placed Chris’ hips equal with Ryan’s face, who looked up at him. Ryan’s hands traced up the back of Chris’ knees, resting across the back of his thighs.  
“It’s been too long, Miss, but I am here now.” Ryan’s thumbs brushed and kneaded Chris’ flesh through the transparent material of the tights; Chris' perfect thighs were always Ryan’s favorite place to catch glimpses of. He liked it even more when they were under his palms. “Has your pussy been needing me?”  
“Mmhmm, you know it.” Chris wound his hands through Ryan’s hair and pulled down his jaw through his beard. Such a pretty boy Chris had at his disposal. “But you have kept me waiting for too long so I am going to keep you waiting even longer.”  
Ryan purred in response, leaning forward to plant kisses and nibbles below Chris’ navel. His skin was soft and smooth and the thin hairs of his belly tickled against Ryan’s lips. Chris’ hands were still tangled in Ryan’s hair, holding his head as he leaned his head against Chris’ stomach, his cheek feeling the warmth of skin and breathing in his scent. Ryan brought his hands upwards under Chris’ skirt, grabbing his ass and realizing he was not wearing anything but the tights. The bulge in Chris’ skirt became much more interesting as Ryan squeezed and palmed Chris’ ass beneath the tiny skirt.  
“I should keep you around like a pet, I can rub your head and you will purr in my lap all day. You’d like that, wouldn’t you sweetheart?”  
“Of course, Miss. You’d take care of me.” Ryan responded, his face still flat against Chris’ stomach; he could feel his hip bone pressing against the side of his cheek.  
“Only if you take care of me.” Chris removed his hands from Ryan’s head, pulling his thumbs into the waistband of the skirt. “Tell me what you want.”  
Ryan hummed again into Chris’ stomach, still kneading his thighs and ass through the tights. The desire in Ryan’s chest was leaving him thoughtless and he just wanted to bury himself into Chris’ warm skin.  
“Use your words, please.”  
Ryan brought his head back, looking up once again. “I want your cock, Miss… In my mouth, Miss, please.”  
“Better, thank you.” Chris used the arch of his thumbs to push down the top of his skirt. Underneath was the sight even better than Ryan had imagined. Chris’ cock was hard and pressed tight to his stomach, visible through the black tights that held it in place.  
Ryan pressed his face forward, kissing and licking through the tights. They felt rough against his tongue but it was so hot to see Chris’ cock restrained by the material. Ryan kissed around his hips and tops of his thighs before again licking Chris’ balls and the base of his cock. Precum leaked from the slit in Chris’ head and began soaking into the tights, leaving a darkened wet mark. Ryan’s nose grazed Chris’ body as he nuzzled and hummed again, wanting more.  
“You have to tell me what you want, sweetie. I don’t know unless you tell me.”  
“Let it out,” Ryan responded.  
“Let what out?”  
“Your cock, Miss. It’s too pretty and I want it, please.”  
Chris used his thumbs again to pull down the tights similarly to the skirt. Chris’ hard length sprung away from his stomach, hitting an excited Ryan in the face with a soft slap. Ryan was quick to take it into his mouth and began moving his head back and forth, Chris’ precum tasting salty and delicious.  
“ _Yes,_ sweetheart, your mouth feels so good,” Chris exhaled in pleasure as Ryan’s tongue worked dutifully over his length. Chris pulled the edge of his vest out of the way of Ryan’s face.  
Ryan continued bobbing his head, moaning into his movements and desperately trying to take Chris deeper and deeper into his mouth. He wanted to take all of him and feel the warmth brushing the back of his throat, Ryan’s nose hitting the tattoo of half a spiderweb extending upwards from the hilt of Chris’ cock and onto his lower stomach.  
Chris stroked his hands through Ryan’s hair again, politely guiding his head back and forth with Ryan’s movements. Ryan began to slow, his jaw beginning to ache, but Chris continued moving Ryan’s head, the polite guidance melting away and Chris’ hold on Ryan’s hair became more aggressive.  
Ryan was struggling to appropriately coordinate his breathing with the forced movements and began to gag, his eyes watering in response. Ryan’s grip on Chris’ ass tightened in desperation to ground himself as his mouth was being used. Chris found this to be the perfect time to thrust himself as far as possible into Ryan’s mouth, forcing his head to stay in place and his nose pressed against Chris’ fuzzy skin. “ _Take it,_ take Miss’ cock.”  
The scrunch in Ryan’s face relaxed as Chris allowed him to pull away, spit running down the sides of his mouth and his lips looking swollen and pink.  
“You look so sweet down there, treating me right, maybe I _should_ keep you around.” Chris ran his thumb over Ryan’s lips, smearing the spit and pulling his lip down. “I bet you love when your mouth gets used by me, I bet you think about it all the time.”  
“Yes, Miss,” Ryan responded, looking up at Chris.  
“Sweetheart, your cock is hard,” Ryan’s sweatpants did not do anything to hide his erection, “You want to be my fucktoy?”  
“Yes, Miss.”  
“You want me to use you to fuck my pussy?”  
“Yes, Miss, please.”  
Chris stepped away, pulling the tights back up and over his spit-slick cock and removed the furry vest and skirt. “Go lay down for me.”  
Ryan kicked off his shoes and pulled off his sweatpants, he hadn’t bothered to wear underwear. He knew they would be coming off eventually anyway.  
“Lose the shirt too. I want to see you,” Chris ordered, and Ryan was quick to pull it off over his head and toss it onto the pile. Ryan was now completely naked and felt vulnerable to Chris, still in his mesh shirt, tights, and hefty boots.  
Ryan pulled himself back onto the bed, laying flat in the middle, on top of the white sheets. Chris climbed on top, straddling Ryan’s hips and his boots squeezed on either side of Ryan’s thighs. The rows of metal buckles and straps pressed into the flesh of Ryan’s legs, pinching him.  
Chris ran his painted nails down Ryan’s chest, applying pressure and making Ryan feel small. The spread of both of Chris’ hands, partially covered by the sleeves of the mesh shirt, completely covered the width of Ryan’s bare chest. Chris tweaked and pulled at Ryan’s nipples lightly as Ryan closed his eyes and began to melt under Chris’ hands and into the bed below him.  
Sitting on Ryan’s hips, Chris began to ride his hips back and forth, the material of the tights rubbing against Ryan’s erection and sending tingles through his body.  
“You’re lucky that I’m craving a cock right now. I haven’t had my pussy filled in a long time and you better be thankful that yours is here to use.”  
“Fuck yourself on me, Miss. You can use me however you want.” Ryan was Chris’ fucktoy for the night, and he would show Chris how obedient and useful he could be.  
Chris reached behind himself, using his nails to poke a hole in the back of his tights and rip them open slightly, leaving a perfectly sized entrance. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table where he placed it earlier, and coated his fingers with it. The liquid made his hand slick and shiny, absorbing into the hem of the sleeve pulled over Chris’ thumb.  
Chris’ cock twitched as he began brushing and rubbing his hole, working in one finger, then two. Ryan watched as Chris’ head fell back in pleasure, exposing his neck and his chest tattoo peaking through the mesh shirt. Ryan stayed dutifully still as Chris prepared himself above him. For a few moments, it felt like Chris’ persona melted away, he was in his own little world of pleasuring himself and riding into his fingers. Ryan knew not to dare move, not to disturb what was happening above him.  
Chris stopped after a moment, grabbing Ryan’s cock and moving forward to hover over it. He lined himself up, and sunk down slowly, Chris’ hole feeling tight and warm, finally around Ryan’s length.  
Chris let out a shuddered moan as he began to rock himself up and down on Ryan, his head falling back once again. Chris traced his hands up his torso, framing his hands around his face and grabbing at his own hair.  
Ryan couldn’t help but stare at the sight above him. Chris looked obscene, filled with pleasure and bouncing, using Ryan’s cock at the perfect angles, just how he knew best.  
Ryan dared to bring his hands up and rest them on Chris’ thighs, and Chris didn’t seem to notice or care, still moaning and rocking over Ryan’s hips.  
“You’re such a good toy,” Chris praised Ryan between moans. “A good cock doesn’t move, just let’s me use it to fill my pussy.” Chris sunk down at a particular angle, shuddering out the loudest moan yet. “A good cock never comes. That ruins all my fun.”  
Ryan squeezed his abdominal muscles, attempting to mentally keep himself from going over the edge. The sight Chris arching his back and running his hands through his hair, his pale stomach and chest on display, was making this harder and harder on Ryan.  
Chris brought a hand down, using his thumb to brush up his balls and the length of his cock through the tights. He did this for a while, still rocking on his knees, the buckles of the boots pressing into Ryan’s skin with every change in momentum.  
Chris’ pace quickened, but he seemed to sink down further and more intentionally onto Ryan, his abdominal muscles tensing and his hip bones peaking out of the top of the tights.  
With a loud moan, Chris came, the head of his cock spraying his wet load into his tights, where it immediately soaked through and began running downwards. Ryan could feel Chris tighten and pulsate around him, and Ryan could only pray and hope that that did not send him over the edge himself.  
Chris pulled himself up and off of Ryan, waddling on his knees further upwards and closer to Ryan’s face.  
“Clean it up, sweetheart. Look at the mess I made because of you.”  
Ryan brought his head up, using his hands to pull the waistband of the tights further down. Chris’ cock was sticky and beginning to soften, and Ryan took it into his mouth, licking it clean and tasting Chris’ salty cum.  
“Good boy. It’s all for you.” Chris petted Ryan’s head again as it fell back down to the pillow. Ryan’s hands stayed pressed against Chris’ hips, fingers spread towards his ass.  
“Thank you, Miss. You take good care of me.” Ryan cock was still throbbing, desperate to come, but he knew he was not allowed. He did not want to disappoint Chris.  
“You’re welcome, sweetheart.”  
Chris stood and finally removed his boots, stepping out of them before rejoining Ryan on the bed. He laid to the side of Ryan, who turned onto his side, and curled himself up and into Chris’ chest. Chris smelled good and comforting and it was nice to feel cozied up and protected. Even though Ryan was still naked, he felt less vulnerable than he did earlier. Chris ran his hand over Ryan’s head and brushed his shoulder soothingly.  
“Can I visit Goth Spice sometime again soon? I don’t want to have to wait again.” Ryan snuggled into the sheets, Chris propped up on his elbow, head in hand.  
“I think she has a waiting list, but I think she could slip you in again sometime soon.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[COMMENTARY] A Gentleman Caller](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397685) by [thisplace_ishaunted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisplace_ishaunted/pseuds/thisplace_ishaunted)




End file.
